


Father

by First_Times (BisexualHannibalLecter)



Series: My Poems [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/First_Times
Summary: A haiku about my father.
Series: My Poems [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/548488
Kudos: 2





	Father

_You're not my father;_

_you are just a sperm donor_

_that is playing house._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
